Bloodline
by LittleNapoleon
Summary: Follows 4x01, then AU. Elena was supposed to be the one to carry on the Petrova bloodline, but she is now a vampire. Klaus is worried about his dwindling supply of doppelganger blood, and he gets hope from a woman named Kelsey. She will be the one to carry on the doppelganger bloodline, but he didn't expect her friendship with Elijah to becoming something more. *full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Follows 4x01, and is AU from there on. Once Katherine became a vampire, it was up to Elena to carry on the doppelganger bloodline. Now that she is a vampire without carrying on the bloodline, Klaus is worried about his dwindling supply of doppelganger blood to make his hybrids. He was worried that it would be the end of the line for his hybrids. That is, until he gets wind of a woman who has a blood relation to Isobel, which means that she could possibly be the one to either give birth to the next doppelganger, or to give birth to the child that will carry on the Petrova line. He sets out to keep her under his wing and to keep her away from the Salvatores and Elena, though he didn't expect a friendly relationship with his brother to grow into something more.

**Warning: **This story will grow to be a little on the dark side, though there will be no rape, but some situations could be almost as dark.

**Pairings: **Stelena, mentions of Delena, a few other canon characters, and Elijah/OC.

* * *

**Bloodline**

**Prologue**

* * *

Kelsey paced the small room of the home that has recently become her prison. Hand pressed against her mouth, her feet moved slowly across the hardwood floor as she circled the small space in the living room. She knew Klaus had said, over and over again, that she was very important. When she asked why, he would give her some vague answer that brought up more questions than it did answer them.

But, now, it was all laid out on the table and Kelsey knew that she had put herself in a dangerous situation. There was choices to be made, and at the age of twenty-two, she wasn't ready to take on such a task. Knowing that Klaus would be tormenting her family line until he got the next key to carrying on his hybrids.

Kelsey was worried about a number of things, one of them being her sworn oath to never have children. A few others being about what would happen to her if she wasn't able to conceive, and if she even was the one to carry on the doppelganger line.

There was also the Elijah question the forefront of her mind.

She let out a shaky sigh, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes as she felt her heart beating wildly. She cursed herself about not running when given the chance, to have gotten out of there before things even began to get ugly.

The door to the room was opened, Kelsey removing her hands from her face to see the intruder. Her heart fell when she saw the last person she wanted to see standing there. Klaus walked over to her, taking a seat on one of the lush chairs.

The luxury that, at one point, drew Kelsey into staying under Klaus' eye now felt like a lie. Everything that he had told her and the promises and trips that he allowed her to go on now felt like lies. Elijah's friendship was originally set up by Klaus, and even that felt like a lie now, too.

"So, love," Klaus said, Kelsey not sensing any sort of endearment in the way he said 'love', "I think I have given you plenty of time to think about your situation, so I hope you are ready with an answer for me."

"You can't force me to bare a child just so you can keep on creating your hybrids," Kelsey said, her voice panicked and shaky, "I'm not ready to take care of a child-"

"You don't need to worry about that," Klaus said, "I have people ready to raise that child for you. All you have to do is give me a child. Then, you can just live the rest of your life the way you wish to."

"This is sick," Kelsey said, "my answer is no, I would rather be dead before bring a child into this world with the sole purpose of serving you."

"I hope you realize the danger you are putting upon all the people you love," Klaus stated, his friendly tone completely gone, "I get what I want, sweetheart. I kill every person you care about, your parents, siblings, friends. I'll even start with my dear brother."

Kelsey stopped short, swallowing thickly. She exhaled, wanting to completely shout no in his face, but she knew that once he even got close to the people she cared about, she would cave and say yes.

"So, have you changed your mind?" Klaus asked, "this is fair warning, if you deny my request again I will start on my promise."

"I have a few questions..." Kelsey said, "I am supposed to just get pregnant and carry around this child of a complete stanger's? I-I don't do that, I can't just have sex or become impregnated with a child that has no father."

Klaus seemed to think about this, then a small smile cross his face, "what if it wasn't a stranger?"

"What do you mean?" Kelsey asked, "you're not suggesting that...you would-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Klaus said, "I'm not that out of options. What I am saying is that I have witches, and they can do some pretty amazing things."

Things started to kick in her mind, Kelsey shaking her head, "that's impossible."

"I can pull strings," Klaus said, "I can make it happen. So, what will it be?"

Kelsey looked down, not wanting to even look at him again. There was so much at stake if she refused, and yet so much more if she agreed. With a small sigh, she looked up at Klaus.

"Yes," she said, "yes, fine, I will."

Klaus smirked, patting her shoulder, "everything will be fine, all you have to do is carry this child to term and give birth. Nothing will happen to your loved ones."

"I understand," Kelsey stated sharply, moving away from his touch. Klaus only nodded, turning and walking out of the room. Kelsey walked into the small dining room, sitting down in a chair and folded her arms against the table top, resting her head on them.

She realized then, that her choices were not really her own. In the end, she bended to Klaus' will.

Her free will, then too, became a lie.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Follows 4x01, and is AU from there on. Once Katherine became a vampire, it was up to Elena to carry on the doppelganger bloodline. Now that she is a vampire without carrying on the bloodline, Klaus is worried about his dwindling supply of doppelganger blood to make his hybrids. He was worried that it would be the end of the line for his hybrids. That is, until he gets wind of a woman who has a blood relation to Isobel, which means that she could possibly be the one to either give birth to the next doppelganger, or to give birth to the child that will carry on the Petrova line. He sets out to keep her under his wing and to keep her away from the Salvatores and Elena, though he didn't expect a friendly relationship with his brother to grow into something more.

**Warning:** This story will grow to be a little on the dark side, though there will be no rape, but some situations could be almost as dark.

**Pairings:** Stelena, mentions of Delena, a few other canon characters, and Elijah/OC.

**Note: **Thanks for the support on the prologue! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well.

* * *

**Bloodline**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The young witch didn't expect to see the hybrid Original showing up on her doorstep, smiling that small smile that was both charming and yet bone chilling at the same time. The witch's first reaction was to scowl at him and give him a steeled look. Though, she didn't dare slam the door in his face, even if she really wanted to.

"Klaus," she greeted, tanned arms gripping the side of the door frame tightly. Her tone betrayed her slight surprise at seeing him, but she managed to keep her anger and annoyance out of it.

"You seem surprised to see me," Klaus said, eyeing the witch.

"And I shouldn't be," the witch muttered, pushing herself away from the door slightly, "it was only a matter of time before you showed up. What is it you need from me this time? Locator spell?"

"Something a little more complicated than that," Klaus said, stepping into the household, happy to see that his invitation still stood from the last time he visited. That was probably the reason why the witch was so willing to let him inside. Though, her hospitality needed some work, judging from the frown on her face as she shut the door behind him.

She knew that if she denied him access, he would just brake in and she would have written her own death sentence. It was better to just give him what he wants so he will leave and she can keep her head.

Klaus wasn't too fond of traitors, and didn't seem to be very tolerant these days. He all but abandoned and disowned his own sister not even a day ago. So, she didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Alright," she said, "what spell do you need?"

"Well, I am not sure if you are aware, but the last doppelganger died recently and has become a vampire, which means that I have a rather small supply of blood left for my hybrids," Klaus explained, "it would be nice to see if there is another resource that I can tap into."

"The doppelgangers don't appear within a short time period of the last one, if the last doppelganger is dead, it will be years, even centuries, before another shows up," the witch said, slightly confused. She was pretty sure that Klaus knew this little fact very well.

"I am aware of that," Klaus said, "but it would be nice to be able to find possible descendants and keep an eye on the bloodline. So, do you think you can locate a descendant for me, Tasha?"

Tasha narrowed her eyes slightly, though she nodded her head. She wasn't a fan of this idea, but she would rather not argue with him.

"That sounds like a simple location spell," she stated, "though, I will need something of the doppelganger's. It would be more successful if it is her blood."

"You see, I have already lost three bags of her blood already-"

"I'm sure you can spare a few drops, Klaus," Tasha stated, turning her back to Klaus and headed into the other room to set up the spell. Klaus didn't look very pleased, but headed out of the house to fetch one of Elena's blood bags.

Tasha managed to preform the spell, giving Klaus the name and address of a woman that was shown to her. Kelsey Flemming, niece to Isobel. Her vision wasn't very clear, and it only gave her Kelsey's origin and location.

Klaus set out shortly after that, Tasha wishing the young woman to not die at the hands of Klaus.

* * *

Nightfall was Kelsey's favourite time of day during the summers, mostly because of the temperature drop. She hated to be hot, but this night wasn't giving in to her wishes and she felt uncomfortable sitting on her couch.

It was getting late, and she wanted to get some sleep. Kelsey watched the screen on her television, not really paying attention. With a sigh, she leaned her head back against the sofa and closed her eyes. Despite the heat, she found herself starting to slip into a sleep. But, just when she was starting to drift, the doorbell rang.

Startled, she shot up so her hands were resting on her knees. She felt her heart racing as she looked towards the front door. Who the hell would ring at such an hour? She almost debated not answering, but the lights were still on in her house, so the person outside must know that she is inside.

Kelsey exhaled, pushing herself up to a standing position and raised her arms above her head, stretching out the muscles in her back before heading to the front door. She unlocked the door and opened it half way, her eyebrows furrowing at seeing a man standing there. Blonde hair and a dimpled smile, he seemed almost trustworthy.

Still, Kelsey wasn't really one of those people who trusted someone at first sight.

"Can I help you?" she asked, sounding a little sleepy.

"Yes, actually," Blondie said, his smile still in place. It was kind of creeping her out now. "I'm lost and my phone just died, do you mind if I use yours?"

"I do, actually," Kelsey said, "you realize it's midnight, right?"

"Yes, but it will only take a moment."

Kelsey eyed him carefully, her eyes slightly narrowed and mouth pursed slightly. Slowly she stepped aside, still eyeing him cautiously. "Fine, you can come inside. It better be quick though."

"Thank you," Blondie said, stepping inside the house. She lead him towards the kitchen where her phone was.

"Here you go," Kelsey said, gesturing towards the phone.

"Ah, thanks love, but we won't be needing that," he stated, Kelsey doing a double take once his voice adopted a British accent. That creepy smile was now completely disturbing, putting a shiver down her spine.

"W-What? What is this?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "you need to get out of my house. Right now."

"You invited me in," he stated, "you won't be able to make me leave that easily."

Kelsey opened her mouth to retort, but he suddenly blurred in front of her. Hand gripping her throat, her back hit a counter as she found herself staring into his eyes. She saw his pupil dilate oddly, which just happened to be her last thought before her mind went completely blank.

"You are going to drop everything you have here and come with me without problem. I will be taking you to a better place," he stated, Kelsey repeating his words in her mind. She wasn't sure if she was repeating them out loud, but he talked over her, "you are going to put pack a small bag of clothes and follow me."

He let go of her throat, Kelsey blinking slightly. _How nice of him, _she thought happily, _I could use some time away. _

"Better go pack, thank you sir," she stated with a smile, the man returning her smile.

"That would be ideal," he stated, "and call me Klaus."


End file.
